<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>60 Seconds by AimAim94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679821">60 Seconds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94'>AimAim94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Needs a Hug, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey is dealing with some tough stuff and he needs his best friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>60 Seconds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Sunday!</p>
<p>SO I'm dealing with some big feelings like Rhodey so I decided to hide in my writing! I hope you love this one as much as I loved writing it!</p>
<p>RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I recently started putting outfits aside for all five work days and it's made my life that much easier!</p>
<p>*Characters do not belong to me. All rights to Sony/Disney*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhodey felt the humid New York air hit him as he stepped out of the airport. He would normally have called and asked Tony to pick him up or to send Happy, but he had flown home on a split second decision and he might as well just Uber at this point. He pulled out his phone ignoring the fourteen messages and six missed calls. He didn’t have it in him to deal with it right now.</p>
<p>The Uber driver gave him a weird look when they pulled up to Tony’s house, but Rhodey didn’t give an explanation. He didn’t owe the driver one anyway. He made his way to the door and scanned his fingerprint to gain entry.</p>
<p>“Welcome home, Rhodey.” Friday greeted him.</p>
<p>“Fri? I want to be left alone, okay?” Rhodey dropped his wallet and keys on the counter and made his way to the room he always claimed as his own and crashed into the bed. He didn’t bother showering or changing. That would all require more work than he had energy for.</p>
<p>Grief was exhausting.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony came into the house arguing with Peter about curfew on the phone. He frowned when he saw Rhodey’s keys and wallet on the counter, “Fri? Rhodey is here?”</p>
<p>“That is correct. He’s asked not to be disturbed though.” Friday warned.</p>
<p>“Gotta go, Pete. Get home on time or else—“</p>
<p>“—MR. STARK!” Peter whined.</p>
<p>Tony cut the call off. There was one person he knew better than anyone in the world—Rhodey. Rhodey doesn’t show up uninvited even if he knows he can and he doesn’t forget to text Tony when he’s in town. Tony opened the door to Rhodey’s room and sure enough found his best friend asleep in his military uniform. </p>
<p>Tony closed the door softly, “We know what’s wrong, Fri?”</p>
<p>“I do not, sir.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Rhodey woke up to a dark room disorientating. He use a pillow to cover his ears, but the screaming he was hearing was a memory. He couldn’t tune it out that easily.<br/>“It would seem that you are in distress and due to the ‘Eight Hours Required’ protocol I have to contact Mr. Stark for assistance.”</p>
<p>“Wait, what? NO! Don’t do that! Friday! That’s for Peter!” Rhodey argued.</p>
<p>“I apologize. Protocol states—“ Friday started.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Yeah. He must have forgotten to program it to Peter only. Just call him so I can tell him I’m fine.” Rhodey gave in finally.</p>
<p>Tony came down the hall and opened the door, “Can’t sleep?”</p>
<p>“I know that protocol is for Peter. I’m fine.” Rhodey turned over so his back was to his friend.</p>
<p>“The protocol was set up for Peter but does that mean you don’t want to go make a snack and talk about what’s got you all messed up in the head right now? That’s how Pete and I usually handle sleepless nights.” Tony leaned against the door and covered his mouth as he yawned.</p>
<p>“Listen. I think it’s comical that you made a protocol about sleep when you have the worst sleep schedule ever. Just leave me alone, Tones.” Rhodey grumbled.</p>
<p>“No.” Tony sat down on the bed by Rhodey’s feet.</p>
<p>“What do you mean no? Get out.” Rhodey sat up.</p>
<p>“Make me. You’re my best friend. You’re my family. I’m not letting you hurt alone. Fight me.” Tony crossed his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>“Let’s just go to Taco Bell. I’m starving and you’re annoying me.” Rhodey rolled out of bed and walked down the hall to Tony’s room and grabbed sweatpants and a t-shirt. He hadn’t really taken the time to pack much so he was going to be stealing clothes for a bit.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want?” Tony asked as they pulled up and he opened his window. Rhodey shrugged and Tony sighed. He knew his friend was going through something but he hadn’t seen him this shut down in a long time.</p>
<p>“Can I get two seven layer burritos, and a large cup of ice water?”</p>
<p>“That’s your order! It’s not what I want! You can’t go to Taco Bell and not get a taco. It’s not even right! I’m pretty sure it’s illegal.” Rhodey rolled his eyes, “Get me a chicken soft taco.”</p>
<p>“A taco isn’t a taco unless it’s a hard shell.” Tony argued.</p>
<p>“Just order it!” Rhodey hissed.</p>
<p>“FINE! Get I get a soft chicken taco?” Tony yelled.</p>
<p>“Don’t take it out on the employee. For goodness sake.” Rhodey rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Umm. SO I heard you two arguing and I can’t help but point out that the Cheesy Gordita Crunch has a hard and soft shell. Then you both win.” The employee offered.</p>
<p>“Great. Give us six of those.” Tony said.</p>
<p>“Six? Is Peter coming over?” Rhodey frowned.</p>
<p>“Could be. I never know so I’m always prepared.” Tony shrugged as he paid for the food.</p>
<p>Tony got the food and pulled over into a spot and passed the bags to Rhodey, “Now talk. What’s going on? You were gone for something for the military and now they broke you.”</p>
<p>“There is a lot I can’t say, Tones.” Rhodey took a bite of his chicken taco.</p>
<p>“Tell me what you can.”</p>
<p>“Someone died. It was my fault.” Rhodey blinked back tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did they die?” Tony asked taking a bite from his burrito.</p>
<p>“Bomb.” Rhodey was just holding his taco now and looking out the window quietly.</p>
<p>“So I assume you made the bomb?” Tony took another bite.</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>“You set it off then?”</p>
<p>“NO!” Rhodey turned to look at him.</p>
<p>“Left him to die?” Tony shrugged.</p>
<p>“NO! Tones! He died on impact.”</p>
<p>“Then how could you be at fault?” Tony put down his food.</p>
<p>“I just—Umm—I don’t know. I just feel guilty.” Rhodey sighed.</p>
<p>“Being guilty and feeling guilty are two different things. You feel guilty because you’re alive and your friend is not. You survived, Rhodey. I’m sorry your friend passed away but you can’t be guilty simply because you lived. So grieve, hurt, throw things—BUT this is not your fault. Don’t wear that burden. It’s too heavy.” Tony’s phone rang an alert.</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“Peter Benjamin PARKER! I told him if he skipped curfew once more then there would be consequences.” Tony passed all of the food to Rhodey again, “Let’s go find our favorite Spider.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Rhodey followed behind Peter and Tony who were both yelling at each other about curfew as they entered the house.</p>
<p>“You just don’t get it! I can’t just go home and go to sleep when people need me!” Peter yelled.</p>
<p>“You can and you should! You’re a child!” Tony yelled back.</p>
<p>“I’m basically an adult! Soon I’ll be able to do whatever I want and you won’t be able to say no!”</p>
<p>“It’s still my suit!” Tony reminded.</p>
<p>“Not if I make my own!” Peter threatened.</p>
<p>“WITH WHAT MONEY?” Tony stormed into the kitchen and came back with a first aid kit to patch up Peter’s forehead that had a cut not deep enough for stitches but that needed some help until it healed.</p>
<p>“STOP!” Rhodey yelled, “I just watched an 18 year old die after he told me he missed being home and with his parents. You both don’t understand how lucky you are to have each other! I swear to Thor I’ll kill the both of you right here, right now if you don’t start counting your blessings.”</p>
<p>Peter immediately stopped yelling, “I’m so sorry, Uncle Rhodey.” Peter couldn’t stop himself. He hugged his uncle tight. Tony also joined in on the hug.</p>
<p>“I’m fine! I’m fine! Just stop fighting!” Rhodey yelled playfully.</p>
<p>“Nope. Gotta hug you a little longer. How long before a hug becomes healing, Pete?”</p>
<p>“At least sixty seconds, Mr. Stark!” Peter laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU FOR READING!</p>
<p>Comment, and KUDOS please and thank you!</p>
<p>LOVE YOU 3000!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>